It is well known that protrusions extending upwardly from a sealing membrane on a roofing surface can create holes in the membrane. Non-limiting examples include pipes that extend from rooftops. Because holes are created in the sealing membranes, there is an ongoing need in the art for sealing compositions and devices that can create a watertight seal between the upward protrusion and the sealing membrane—thereby preventing fluid from leaking through the hole in the membrane and into the underlying structure.